The present invention relates to magnetic recording media.
Various systems using a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic card, a magnetic sheet and a magnetic disc have been remarkably developed.
However, it has not been attained to obtain a magnetic recording medium which is satisfactory from the viewpoints of reliability under a variation of an environment condition or reliability for durability under repeated applications.